xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Wagner
Tom Wagner (b. August 20, 1990) is a Neyaphem mutant. He is the son of Nightcrawler and Storm, and the grandson of Azazel and Mystique. He is a member of the X-Men Kids. He is a jounin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Saku. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gomamon. Tom is a member of the Darkholme family and the Munroe family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Tom is an Omega-level Neyaphem mutant. Atmokinesis: When Tom uses his psionic powers, he sees the world as colorful, constantly changing energy patterns, rather than solid matter. These energy patterns can be "molded" to Tom's will to create a vast number of effects which mainly deal with weather manipulation. Tom is greatly in tune with nature and the elements. He can feel them, and likewise they react to his emotional state. He can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms and blizzards, as well as sleet and hail. *''Flight:'' He has the ability to fly by gliding on wind currents. He can also move objects or other people with the wind or create a dome of air pressure to deflect attacks. Tom's power over air pressure has also been used to crush powerful objects such as Skrull warships. He can even carry other people with him. Tom can also use the weather as a weapon. He can summon lightning bolts from the sky that can be used to blind, stun, or severely burn his opponents, even to the point of death. He can also use this ability as a concussive force. *''Energy Manipulation:'' When using his powers, Tom becomes one with the energy patterns he manipulates. This gives him the ability to project weather effects through his body. For instance, he can generate lightning, intense cold and intense heat, from his hands rather than from his actual atmosphere. His power over thunder has been used to create deafening sounds for distracting his enemies. He can create powerful tornadoes, hurricanes, and various winds that are capable of moving a vast number of objects/people including levitating an entire building, and sending the Hulk soaring away from him and his teammates. His ability over water and its forms has been shown by his creating heavy rainfall, and instant floods that have even "washed" away savage land dinosaurs. Control over moisture and temperature allows Tom to freeze/flash freeze objects and people in the blink of an eye. Tom can control the weather vocally too. On several occasions he has spoken to the weather like a general to his army and the weather obeys. Tom's ability to adapt to his environment isn't limited to large bodies of water either, as he has manipulated ocean currents similarly to how he manipulates the wind. He can summon clouds and fog to provide cover and obscure the view of his enemies. Due to very good training from an early age, Tom can use his powers to set many weather patterns out of place to perform/create exotic feats/effects, and then set them back from where he got them from, putting weather patterns back to their natural state. Thus, he can disperse any storm he generates as long as he uses his powers wisely, considering the fact that it's easy for him to create weather, but more challenging to disperse it, or, "clear it up". However, Tom may have more to his power arsenal than he shows, as he not only generated unnatural pressure on earth, but also manipulated (and intensified) plasma while in the earth's atmosphere. *''Weather Resistance:'' He seems unaffected by the weather, including lightning and temperature. While in the past, Tom has been attacked with (and harmed) by lightning/electric blasts he hasn't created himself, and almost overheated due to trying to adjust to violent weather; it appears that the more experienced he gets, the less the weather seems to harm him, both indirectly, and directly. This is further shown by him being able to reverse/counter electrically based attacks. Teleportation: '''Ability to teleport himself, the clothes, he is wearing, and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Thundergod is unaware of being in the Brimstone Dimension at all. Thundergod guides himself through the brimstone dimension by an unconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Although Thundergod controls his teleportation ability with his conscious mind, his power to teleport is not psionic. Rather it is the result of an unknown biochemical/biophysical reaction which he triggers mentally. When he disappears in teleporting, Thundergod leaves behind smoke. This is a small portion of the atmosphere of the Brimstone Dimension that escapes while the aperture is open. His teleportation is invariably accompanied by the muffled sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum left where Thundergod's body was. Thundergod's powers automatically displace liquids and gases when he arrives in the course of a teleportation. The longer the distance over which Thundergod teleports himself, the harder and more exhausting it is for him to make the teleportation "jump". It is easier for him to teleport between north and south (along Earth's magnetic field lines) than it is for him to teleport between east and west (against the magnetic lines). Under optimal conditions, teleporting only himself and his costume, Thundergod can displace himself a distance of about 2 miles east-to-west, and up to 3 miles north-to-south. Thundergod's momentum is retained throughout the process of teleportation: he arrives with whatever amount of inertia he left with. For example, if he were falling from a great height, he could not teleport himself towards the ground in order to save himself; he would land with the same velocity that he teleported with. He can subtract this inertia by teleporting short distances upwards (as though taking two steps back for every one forward). '''Chronokinesis: Tom can manipulate the flow of time of a general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tom is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Practioner: Tom is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, enough to be as fast as the average captain. Kidō Expert: Tom is proficient in the art of Kidō. Immense Spiritual Power: Tom possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is grey. Hollow Mask: Tom's Hollow mask strongly resembles ???'s face, with dark yellow markings, and the symbol of Reason covering the upper half of its face. When donning his Hollow mask, Tom's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Tom's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Tom gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Tom has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Tom is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, Tom becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Tom has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the son of Storm and Nightcrawler and the grandson of Mystique and Azazel, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Tom has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Tom holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Tom is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: AA gifted polyglot; Tom is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, German, Spanish, Russian, Chinese and Italian; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Strength level Class 50-75: Tom is probably one of the naturally physically strongest humans ever to walk the earth. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling himto lift (press) over 55 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Cheyarafim blood: Although Cheyarafim blood would heal any wound inflicted on any other being, the blood will actually cause further damage on Neyaphem mutants, should they attempt to be healed by it. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Dual Giant Swords: Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Samekōshō ("Sharkbite") is Tom's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of (guard). It has a (colour) guard, with (colour) hilt-wrapping and a (colour) sheath. His Zanpakutō is a Lightning-type. *'Shikai:' Samekōshō's release command is "Crunch" ("Kuranchi"). In its Shikai form, Samekōshō form looks just like Zudomon's hammer (Thor's Hammer), although he has two of them. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Samekōshō allows Tom to control Lightning. *'Bankai:' Hohojirozame ("Great White Shark"). Lightsaber: Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Germans Category:Kenyans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Neyaphem Category:Shinigamis Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Darkholme family Category:Munroe family Category:Azazel family Category:Atmokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Chronokinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Water Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Storm Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Team Saku Members Category:Electrical Immunity Category:Weather Resistance Category:Crest of Reliability Bearers Category:24th Division Members Category:Twins Category:Royalty